


The Judges Will Decide, The Likes Of Me Abide

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Series: AU Collab [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto's Family, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Pre-Episode: s02e06 Reset, Uncle Ianto, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: An alternative universe within Torchwood based around Ianto.[Based on an ongoing tumblr conversation with @nowhere_dawn_death_phan]
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper & Owen Harper & Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones & Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Johnny Davies/Rhiannon Davies, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones
Series: AU Collab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643953
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowhere_dawn_death_phan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/gifts).



> This is a write up of an AU @nowhere_dawn_death_phan and I created. This is where we started off, most of it was from memory, some things have changed a little.
> 
> Started from our little "Ianto is a great Uncle" conversation. A summary is in my tumblr page if you want.
> 
> There may be more to come.
> 
> Enjoy.

Rhiannon watched her baby brother in silence, eyes narrowing as she studied him and his posture and his attitude. To anyone else, he’d seem normal, perfectly fine if not a little quiet or shy as they sat in the park eating the lunch she had packed for them and the kids. He would seem like anyone else, just enjoying the rare Cardiff sun with his family. Nothing wrong at all. Only, Rhiannon was his big sister, she knew something was wrong. Call it her mother's instinct, but she knew. She had spent around twenty-five years with him. Ianto was never this quiet around the kids and was never just compliment to sit around and watch dutifully instead of actively getting involved by helping Mica on the wings or watching David climb long the monkey bars. He didn’t even play a small game of rugby for long when David had brought it up.  
  
He was in his casual wear, not one of those lovely suits she'd seen in him a couple of times. They looked okay if not a little bigger one hm (she’d have to remind herself to give him a bigger portion at dinner then pass any leftover to him that she knew the kids or Johnny would wolf down) but he did look a little tired, bags sitting heavily under his eyes and standing out o his pale and gaunt face. It had her concerned. Rhiannon hadn’t seen him like this in a while and she never really wanted to see Inaot in such a state again. Rhiannon couldn't deny she’d noticed how his shoulders were tense and he had his arm wrapped protectively around his ribs as though he’d hurt them. Rhiannon was tempted to reach out to him and ask him what was wrong but she knew Ianto would just deflect her or give her a generic answer that he was fine. She didn’t like it but that was who her brother was and she couldn't force him with them both being adults after all. She could have one attempt at least.  
  
"Ianto-" She started but the familiar and higher-pitched voice from her daughter range across the park and overshadowed Rhiannon’s voice.   
  
"Uncle Ianto!" Mica was racing back over to them, smile wide across her face as she covered ground in a haste. David was trailing just a few paces behind her, out of breath but just as happy. She knew how much they enjoyed spending time with Ianto and she was glad he could be in their lives, her’s and the kids’. Rhiannon watched as Mica’s grin faltered just a bit as Inaot didn’t answer or look over immediately. He’d been staring off into a patch of nearby trees, eyes looking glum and a slight frown on his features. Breathing deeply and lost in concentration. She swore he almost flinched at Mica’s innocent shouting but Rhiannon didn't make a call on it, she would bring it up later.  
  
But when he did look up, Mica brightened back up. A look had flashed across his face Rhiannon struggled to interpret the look and it was gone before she could really see what it was. Replacing it was a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes or shine as brightly as her daughters but it was a smile nonetheless and good enough to convince Mica. He waited for the two running children to get to him before asking her what was wrong. Mica shook her head, hair flying everywhere despite being in bunches. She had to catch her breathe, her small chest heaving before she could answer her Uncle.  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Ianto.” She managed to say before taking another deep breath. David had caught up with her, now standing at her shoulder also out of breath. “Could you push me on the swings? Please?" She looked up at him with eyes wider than the moon’s circumference and filled with hope and some kind of magic that only kids seemed to possess to make adults do their bidding. Rhiannon had fallen victim to it many times and she knew just where her daughter got it from. Her Uncle Ianto. He’d done it just as much as Mica does in his childhood. But now he too couldn't stand it and would crumble every time her daughter pulled her trick. He fell immediately and Mica knew he would. It made Rhiannon laugh sometimes how she could get him to do some outlandish things with just one look.  
  
“Okay then, just for a bit” Ianto caved, lifting himself up from the bench with his arm stuck to his chest and a heavy sigh leaving his lips which he failed to conceal or had no effort to. He took her smaller hand in his and watched as Mica tried to contain her excitement at being with her Uncle and only just holding back fro practically dragging him away with her to the park. She could hear Ianto telling her to slow down, they have time, but she knew it was all lighthearted and he really didn’t mind the young girl’s enthusiasm.  
  
A thud drew her attention away for the retreating forms and back to where she sat on the run down bench which was rotting just a bit. Opposite her was David, taking up the part of the bench where Ianto once sat. He was gazing at his hands which lay splayed out on the course wood, fingers tapping lightly in no particular rhythm or tempo. She could see something was up, her mother’s instinct calling out again, even if he didn’t say anything. Her son was a quiet lad, much like Ianto had been in his youth and she knew what signs to look for.. Subtle but big signs that told her something was up and they wanted to talk. She’d have to initiate it or nothing would ever happen.  
  
"David?" He looked up, chewing on his lower lip. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He shrugged, still chewing his lip but looking a little hopeful sat not having to start the conversation. "Did something just happen? Is it school?" He shook his head. "You're going to have to talk to me, love." David shrugged again and plucked at a loose splinter absentmindedly, trying to get it to pull free but struggling as it held on tight. Rhiannon lightly squeezed his hand, cupping his slightly smaller and colder one. However she didn’t force him to say anything, he knew he wouldn’t. She’d spent years watching him grow up and had soon learned he couldn’t be pushed or he would just hide in a shell. She knew it could frustrate some people but Rhiannon was his mother. She wanted her son to feel comfortable around her. He would speak up in a minute or in a day, she would nudge but never push. It was just how it went. Thankfully, this time not even a few minutes had passed before he started to talk.  
  
"I'm worried about Uncle Ianto."  
  
"Why's that?" She was inclined to agree, well more than that, she did agree, worrying about her brother too. But she wanted to see what David saw, he might have been able to see something she hadn’t. Ianto might have let his guard down in front of him accidentally or let something slip. Rhiannonhoped David would tell her. Only judging by the anxious expression on his face he knew just about as much as she did.   
  
"He seems different. Acting differently. Is he hurt?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart…I don't know." Rhiannon muttered, squeezing his hand again and offering him a small, comforting smile. She didn’t want him to worry, knowing how precious Ianto was to him and Mica. "I'm sure he's okay, don't worry." She found herself saying that less towards David and more to herself, wanting to believe it true. It didn't do much for either of them but David nodded anyway. Rhiannon looked away to check in on the other two, catching Ianto pushing Mica repeatedly on the swing and hearing her excited demands to go higher or faster. However, Ianto seemed a little lethargic in his movement, just using one hand while his other one seemed to plaster itself to his chest again. Mica was oblivious but not to Rhiannon's surprise, she was only young and still saw the world as black and white.  
  
She thought after a while she ought to go rescue him from Mica to let him rest as he was clearly tired on his feet when Ianto seemed to read her mind in a way and carefully pulled the swing to a stop. Mica protested, not too happy about her fun being stalled so abruptly but she didn’t argue and whatever Ianto said next had her nodding and her excitement revived. Rhianon kept her gaze on her daughter and Ianto gradually made his way back to the bench.   
  
"David," he started, out of breath and looking a little exhausted like he’d run a marathon and not walked a short distance between them and the fenced-off park. "Go push your sister on the swings, please." With a nod, David rose and disappeared off to Mica's side. Rhiannon watched in silence and they took it in turns to push each other before eventually growing unsatisfied with the swings and finding another piece of play equipment to use pr just chasing one another around. Rhiannon looked away once they both sat on the floor, having found something to keep their minds occupied. Probably a worm or something.  
  
"Ianto."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're alright, aren't you?" She asked, keeping her voice soft and full of genuine concern. She hoped her tone would have Ianto open up a little more. Rhiannon also reached over to grasp his hand, pressing his fingers together in comfort as she had done with David. Ianto looked towards her, almost startled by her question which settled in confusion. He wasn’t expecting it.  
  
" 'course, Rhi. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You just seem a bit off, that's all."  
  
"Well, there's no need to worry. I'm fine." It was her turn to have her hand held and squeezed. Ianto gave her his best smile, trying to convince her as he’d achieved with the kids and maybe all of the many other people that he passed by or knew him. Only it left a bigger and more uncomfortable feeling in her gut which she couldn’t get rid of and it was telling her something was wrong, utterly wrong. But if Ianto deemed himself fine then she would have better luck getting blood from a stone  
  
"If you say so but you know you can always talk to me"  
  
Her brother nodded, looking away from her but keeping their hands close. Ianto was watching the kid again, face relaxed into something soft and happy, witnessing the two messing about and having fun in their innocent. It made her smile despite how she felt and how worried she was, Rhiannon decided she’d have to keep a much closer eye on him for now.  
  
Time started to tick closer to the end of the afternoon and melt into the evening when they decided to go home. Ianto's decision, claiming he was famished and couldn't wait for Rhiannon's cooking when she could see he was completely exhausted out. A day with the kids could make her tired but not even she felt or looked like she would drop at any moment. The car ride home was subdued, the children chatting away in the back as Rhiannon focused on driving. Ianto drifted in and out of sleep beside her and Rhiannon chose not to disturb him. If he was tired then he was tired.  
  
Ianto’s phone rang loudly when they arrived home, Rhiannon wandering off to the kitchen area to start dinner and give him a bit of privacy. Mica and David disappeared off, feet stomping up the stairs followed by giggles and laughs. Johnny was still at work so things were quiet enough. Rhiannon’s interest perked up thought when she heard her brother actually answer the phone.  
  
"Jack- yes sir. No... I'm fine...okay, bye."  
  
It was a short conversation and Rhiannon wondered who this Jack was. A friend? But what friends called each other sir? His boss then. She didn’t know what he was like but Ianto had said he'd taken time off so maybe the guy was checking in on him. She thought it was nice to have a boss who cared but the tone of Ianto's sigh afterwards told her something different. Ianto might not like his boss then which was fair enough. All Rhiannon knew was he worked as a civil servant and that was it, her brother didn't share squat with her anymore and it was a little annoying when she realised she knew nothing about her own sibling.  
  
"Everything okay?" Rhiannon asked, watching him from where she leant against her worktop. He seemed to realise he wasn’t alone and Ianto straightened up. Ianto ran a hand through his short hair and turned to face her over the sofa. He shot her another small smile.  
  
"Ss'nothing, just work."  
  
"Don't need you back, do they?" Rhiannon queried with a slightly joking tone. He always seemed to be busy with work, not much free time or holidays to spend with her or the kids. She didn’t know if he was seeing someone but with the hours he apparently worked, Rhiannon doubted it. He must get lonely, she realised. She had a few single friends she could possibly introduce him too…  
  
From his seat Ianto shook his head, bringing Rhiannon from her thoughts. He relaxed back into the cushions with a long sigh and she worried a little bit, hopefully, work was going okay. Instead of asking, she continued with the light humour they had running. "Good, you still have to babysit this Saturday."  
  
"I know, Rhi."  
  
"Mmm." She smiled, knowing Ianto had probably rolled his eyes at her. She just knew it. Settling into a comfortable silence, Rhiannon began peeling and chopping up the potatoes and carrots. Ianto would usually help her, unlike her husband or kids, but she didn't bother to mention it as she could see just how tuckered out he was. The soft snoring that accompanied the quiet murmuring of the television proved true to that.  
  
Humming to herself, Rhiannon carried on working with a few glances to her brother in between. She listened in on the news from what she could hear over the racket Ianto was making, something about masked drunks making a scene in a Cardiff butcher. She thought people could be so weird and horrible these days and was glad Ianto had spent the day with her instead. Her brother managed to sleep right through until the dinner had been cooked and laid out for the four of them. Johnny would be due home soon but his was kept in the oven to stay warm.  
  
Rhiannon gently shook Ianto's shoulder to wake him before she called the kids. They would be like a zoo full of rhinos rampaging down the stairs and trying to get past one another first just at the mention of food. Having Ianto startled awake to that noise seems unfair and cruel so she thought she would do it herself instead. He let out a soft noise of protest but his eyes snapped open before she'd even finished saying "dinner is ready". It made her laugh, he was just like the kids in some ways.  
  
Rhiannon let her brother get himself settled down and in his seat as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up. There was no reply but the loud pounding of feet on floorboards gave away that they heard. Rhiannon took her own chair as the ruckus played as it did daily. Mica came in first, toy in her hands and taking a seat beside Ianto. She smiled up at him to which he gave one back and nodded approvingly at the toy she brought to the table. David was only a few steps behind and filled up the remaining chair that had a plate waiting.  
  
"Dinosaur off the table, Mica." Rhiannon reminded her. She pouted before opening her mouth to whine.  
  
"But mam!"  
  
"You don't want Myfanwy getting dirty now, do you?" Mica let out a small huff, knowing she'd been defeated and moved the toy Pteranodon to the floor. It sat by her feet instead, like a guard dinosaur. Johnny joined them halfway through, looking tired but perking up at the sight of a warm meal. Then everything followed along like it usually did. Johnny talked about his day followed by Mica and David trying to explain what they did at the same time but with different points. She caught Ianto smirking at Johnny's exasperated attempt at following both tales. Rhiannon then got her own kiss and a question on her day ending with Johnny mockingly pointing out that Ianto still hasn't paid rent for the amount of time he's staying here.  
  
Ianto always rolled his eyes at that, saying he would if they let him. See, Rhiannon knew he would but she had told him she wouldn't accept any money he'd offer. Rhiannon didn't want it, no matter how much it was or the number of 0s that followed it.  
  
But the overall mood was nice and Rhiannon enjoyed it. They felt like a family.  
  
Once dinner was finished and everything shoved into the sink, Johnny and Rhiannon curled up on the sofa with Ianto in their settee and the kids on the floor. A movie was playing on the screen, somehow they'd managed to find one that satisfied both David and Mica while wasn't too dull or childlike or everyone else.  
  
"Must be boring if Ianto's clocked off," Johnny whispered in her ear causing her to look over. He wasn't wrong, Ianto lay curled up in the chair, snoring away as the film played on. Occasionally he would increase in volume and Rhiannon had to stop Johnny from chucking a pillow straight at his head. He was to be left alone, she’d hissed at him. Johnny just retorted that he was like an old man before turning back to the movie. Too, Rhiannon, Ianto diin’t look the least bit comfy or peaceful, his face pulled into something she couldn't name. But she decided to leave him be and draped a blanket over him with a soft kiss to the forehead. Ianto would stay the night whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the unfriendly and almost cruel chill hit Ianto as he stepped through the door to his place. He couldn’t suppress the violently shudder that ripped through his body and he let out a groan as it jostled his fragile body. Everything ached and he had just got home after such a long, dreary day. Back to his apartment which he couldn't really call a home when he thought about it. It didn’t feel homely to him, not like his sister’s place which had been full of warmth, love, and people. It just felt like a box for him to stay in, that’s all.  
  
Hardly anything screamed someone lives here when you first walked in. Yes, there was the oak coat hanger that stood tall in its corner and the metal shoe rack which held a few pairs of shoes nestled into it. They both looked quite sad in the hallway, only accompanied by the clothes that would be dropped onto them or the scratchy, tan mat that had the words ‘Welcome’ scribbled on them in some fancy calligraphy. The walls that kept Ianto boxed in were coated in the typical and default magnolia and didn’t offer much of a sight to enjoy or bring any warmth or colour to the place. They lacked any general photos or decoration, no pieces of art or some tacky quite like ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ or one that alluded to the homeowner’s deep secret o being alcoholic. His floor had pretty much the same excitement as the walls, cold but clean wood that contrasted the cream walls with its dark oak boards stretching across into each room and divided up into four by six dimensions, width and length. Ianto didn’t bother to flick on the overhead light as he kicked off his shoes, untying the laces with grace and plonking them beside some tatty trainers and muddied walking boots. His overcoat, grey and weather-beaten but warm was draped over the hanger to wait for the next day.  
  
Dust hoarding boxes huddled in the corners stacked upon each other and inhabited the place like unwanted rats that you couldn't produce the effort to remove. They looked as though Ianto had only just moved in, just waiting there, calling out to him to be unpacked or shipped away to storage or even sold but Ianto ignored their pleads. He didn’t have the energy or effort to that. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It hurt to do it and whether Ianto meant physically or mentally he could choose which one was worse. Instead, they didn’t move from their places like some weird, modern decor statement to show some message to society about how messed up Ianto was and he would sometimes just stare at them in disdain.  
  
The main room, the living room (not that he really lived there much, ironic name Ianto thought sometimes) had a TV. It was held on an oak cupboard that had a few nicks and dents in its body but held strong with the weight on it. The television wasn't the newest and best model, but that Ianto knew what model it was as it didn't interest him, but it wasn't old either, just something in the middle ground. Good enough for shows and bond films not that he really watch them much, hardly found the time and the thing became more fir appearances sake for the very minimal amount of guests he would have. A small photo frame was positioned to the right if the screen, a simple but sturdy frame that was white and held an image of Mica and David with him. They'd spent the day at the beach. Ianto liked it a lot.  
  
A leather sofa faced the TV, which was hardly ever used much like the TV. Ianto only really found used to there when his bed proved to far away or he decided he fancy some greasy and messy pizza. He had no table to eat and no chairs to sit in as he wasn't even there most nights so he made the creaky sofa or the plastic stool under his countertop. His kitchen was quite modest, it held all the necessities: over, fridge, kettle, microwave. Most things you'd expect in the kitchen despite the clearly missing food and bottles of undrunk booze. The bathroom was nothing special and similar to any other with the shower and the walls ruined by water, the spider's web sitting vacant in the corner, a toilet, sink, and toothbrush.  
  
His bedroom might have been the only part of his apartment that actually looked like someone lived there really. A large bed sat grandly in the middle with its navy blue duvet and two sets of pillows. It had been his and Lisa’s from their place back in London. In fact, Ianto brought most fo their stuff over but it was either in those boxes or in their bedroom. They hadn’t had much stuff back then, only living in a small flat. They had the essentials, a wardrobe, some cupboards, their bed. The usual. Caging the bed in were two bedside cabinets, one that held a lamp and a discarded book which had seen better days but was a good read that Ianto had looked at often, a photo frame held the image of him and Lisa together for Ianto to look longingly at it and miss her. The other was empty for the time being but it waiter patiently for its items to be set down on it. Ianto would place his cufflinks and watch down there along with a glass of tap water and some pills.  
  
He had stripped off his tie as he moved, ripping it from its tight knot around his neck until it rested limply over his collarbones like a dead snake, the material was then soothed down to work out any creases or kinks in it. Like clockwork, roughly following a designated route, Ianto slipped past the dark kitchen and through the shadowed living room. He entered the bathroom with a sluggish mind, eyes burning at the sudden flash of light with the switch being flick to on, it glowed like an angel’s halo except it didn’t bring Ianto any miracles only a headache and a groan. Ianto ignored his reflection in the mirror above the sink, ignored the deep, dark bags under his eyes and the slowly thinning features of his face. He ignored the exhausted look in his eyes as he automatically brushed his teeth with a pea-sized drop of minty toothpaste to wash out the dirty taste he held on his tongue  
  
With that task over, Ianto made a detour back to the kitchen in the dark once again, flicking on the light which seemed a little less assaulting this time. He filled a cup and took a sip, grimacing at the nasty mix of minty and water. Then he routed through a drawer, pushing past expired plasters and useless throat losengers until he found the pills he was looking for. Just a silver sheet of over the counter pain meds. He stumbled in the direction of his bedroom like a zombie on the hunt for brains, everything a little unfocused and time seemed to slow down. The glass was downed along with the medication as he made his journey, leaving the empty glass on his cabinet as usual. He started to strip once he’d made it to his bed, sitting down and fumbling at the many buttons that kept his shirt closed. They proved only a small challenge as he worked them open and shrugged off his suit jacket. It made him moan softly, his battered body screaming out to him to stop moving and stay still. Wait until the meds work then move. But Ianto was exhausted and he’d rather not sleep in his clothes or he might just wear them again the following day and then people would ask questions.  
  
His shirt dropped off the side of the bed, crumpling on the floor. His cufflinks, small origami t-rex ones from Rhiannon last Christmas, were places with absolute care on the wooden surface followed by his watch, another gift from Rhiannon. His socks were peeled off with satisfaction, his belt pulled free, and slipping from the rest of his clothes with dropped to the floor where each item mixed together in some odd collage creation.  
  
Naked and completely exhausted, Ianto didn’t find the effort in him to search for his pyjamas, sliding under his covers to keep his body from the bitter cold. Eyes drooping shut. He swiftly fell asleep  


~~~

  
A week later, the horrid cold air of his apartment that never seemed to warm whether he had the heating on or not hit him dead on as he pushed inside his apartment again, seeping into his bones and making them ache more than they already did. He begrudged removed his heated coat, leaving it to swing from the stand. His black knots that held his laces and tie were carefully uncrafted and his oxfords place in their usual spot. The lights were left off again.  
  
Ianto found himself in his kitchen this time, managing to conjure up a measly excuse for a meal after eating virtually nothing the rest of the day, just a plate of cheese on toast before taking his normal glass of water and two single white pills to his bedside. He found himself feeling a little worse after the food but the pills saw to the discomfort he felt nearly everywhere. His tie had been lost on the journey and the rest of his clothes shed like a second skin once he was all drugged up. Ianto finally collapsed back down onto his welcoming bed, already asleep and snoring.  


~~~

  
A week later, the menacing waft of cold that hit him like a truck shouldn’t have really surprised him, he should have been used to it now having been living in this place or a while and on top of that living in Cardiff which could get so flooded it made a lake seem like a puddle. His trust coat and leather shoes were left by the door in their usual spaces. His tie fell undone around his neck. Dinner unfortunately but to Ianto’s uncaring mind went amiss again. He took double the pills after brushing his teeth with care. His shirt was thrown off and shoved in a corner, blood staining it in splots so that it was completely ruined forever. His jacket had a tear in it that could be fixed with stitching but Ianto didn’t want to wear that nor did he have the time to actually mend it. Pinkish bandages, which were once white and fresh, covered a new wound, a new role sat in his kitchen on the countertop for later. His pyjamas were thrown on once the rest of his clothes had been shed and he felt himself saying before he even sat on his bed. Ianto was sure he passed out rather than fell asleep that night.  
  


~~~

  
A week later, Ianto found himself back at his door in the dead of night where the street lamps glowed yellow and nobody sane enough was still awake. He found himself fatigued and struggling to muster up the energy to open the door before him, resting his pale forehead against the mahogany coloured plastic covering it had as she guided his key to the lock. It turned slowly as if Ianto couldn’t even perform that simple task, finding it embarrassingly strenuous. Then, with the lock successfully clicking open, Ianto now neede to actually open the door. His hand rested on the rusting handle, pushing it down with enough force but not too much to overexert himself. Still, he found little to no energy inside him to open the thing, waiting a moment or two with his eyes shut and his breathing deep. He wanted to wait for the world around him to fall still and stop tilting dangerously however he was at risk of being spotted by the odd wanderer or neighbour. He just neede a minute, that’s all.  
  
Thankfully, a small drop of strength returned and he was able to make the wood swing forward, bringing Ianto with its momentum and dragging him inside as his feet shuffled along the ground. The change in colds surrounded him like a blanket you wouldn’t want around you. Ianto couldn't convince himself to drop his coat or slip from his shoes so they stayed on as he walked through his place slumped and dazed. They helped battle the cold anyway. Dinner was forgotten again for the something amount of times, he wasn’t keeping count and anyway, Ianto had had pizza for lunch so he deemed himself at least a little bit okay on the food front. His regular tablets stayed in their little containers, waiting for the next night to be used now. His teeth could survive one night of not being coated in a minty paste and his tie stayed firm around his neck this time. Ianto didn’t bother to change or just undress, not thinking about the creases he would find in the morning or the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping in his day clothes all night. Finally, with relief, Ianto could slip into his bed, plunging straight into a deep sleep.   
  
But none of this concerned him as tomorrow he was going to be seeing Rhiannon and that made things all the better.  


~~~

  
"Ianto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?"

Ianto looked at his sister, sitting opposite her with a fresh mug of coffee to heat up his hands. He didn't really want the beverage but turning it down would have just brought more suspicion on him much quicker. Ianto studied Rhiannon for a moment, hoping to figure out any hidden meanings behind her question or to find something he might have been missing. He couldn't find squat do Ianto let out a sigh and took a sip of his brew, feeling his stomach churn below the table. He held back a groan and a wince.  
  
"I'm fine Rhi. Really, I am."  
  
"You've been very tired recently and I'm sure you're not eating. You've lost weight."  
  
"It's okay, no need to worry."  
  
"But I will."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Why not?" Rhiannon asked, face furrowed into a questioning expression as he'd just told her he couldn't make it for Christmas or Easter. Ianto shrugs, he had his reasons but sharing them with his sister seemed so much more a challenge them keeping time close and hidden. She would fight him whatever he said anyway. Rhiannon threw him a quick smile, hand reaching out to squeeze his for just a brief moment before she sipped her coffee.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Rhiannon enjoying her drink more than Ianto before she tried speaking up again. “You would tell me if there was something up, right?”

“I- yes...depending, i guess.”

“Depending on what?”

“If I can.”

“Why wouldn’t you be? What’s wrong? Is it legal trouble?” Ianto's head snapped towards her, eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before his face turned to a frown.

“No- no Rhi, it’s nothing to do with the law.”

“Then what is it? You can share with me, please. I really want to help.”

“I know...”

“Are you sure you do? It doesn’t seem like you do, I’m right here yet you keep things hidden.”

“I know...I’m sorry.” He ducked his head, pushing his hardly touched coffee away and refusing to make eye conatc with his sister. He felt a little guilty for not being able to speak to her.

“Don’t apologise. Just tell me, please.”

“I can’t”

“Cant, or don’t want to?”

“Rhiannon...please.” She could see he was begining to get worked up, overwhelmed by emotion and the constant questionning but Rhiannon felt she was getting somwhere so she pushed a little more. She just wanted to help.

“Tell me Ianto, you can do it.”

“Rhiannon, I wish I could! But I can’t, please drop it." Ianto's fists had clenched on the table and he looked uncomfortable. Rhiannon felt a wash of guilt go over her and she reached out a hand only for Ianto to pull away. He wouldn't meet her gaze no matter how hard she tried. She thought she had really buggered their relationship now. "I should go."

"Ianto…you don't need to." But her brother was already up, extracting his coat from where it was draped limp over his chair. Rhiannon caught the tremor in his hands which had her frowning in concern. "Ianto, love."

"I'll see you tomorrow-" Ianto tugged his coat on in such a hurry, he disturb the dull, pulsing ache that lingered in his chest. It burst into a flame of agony and Ianto couldn't catch the groan that left his lips. His breathing had picked up to a full on pant and Ianto could feel his heart racing. He knows Rhiannon heard that and he hates it, he doesn't want her to know. She'll ask so many questions.

"Ianto-"

"It's f-fine." He shrugged off the hand that fell on his shoulder, pilling on his hidden injuries even more. This time he let out a whimper and surged forward, wanting to leave and hide in his depressing apartment. Only, his body was beginning to feel the effects of many missed meals and nights of sleep, slowly becoming more and more uncooperative with him. Ianto's leg took a step but it wobbled and his knee threatened to buckle, refusing to hold his weight again if they were forced any further. But Ianto tried anyway, shuffling his other leg and receiving the same treatment.

"Ianto Jones."

At his name, he froze. That didn't help him either as his legs began to feel weaker than before and Ianto was sure he wouldn't last much longer. He needed to get going but now he stopped Ianto couldn't remember how to walk. A hand grasped his arm and he jumped, spinning around and drawing his equilibrium of kilter completely. Ianto thinks he heard his name but it was lost to him as the world moved to quickly and his back hit something solid. It hurt, making his chest spasm underneath his clothes and throw more pain his way.

Warm palms were held to his cheeks, cupping his face and drawing his head up. Ianto blinked through the haze that had built up in his vision, blocking it. A gentle thumb stroked along his cheekbone and Ianto couldn't help but lean into it. It was soothing no matter how small the gesture and helped guide him from the panic he'd found himself in. "-nto?"

He let out a long whine in answer, eyes feeling heavy and the crash if fatigue falling down on him like a tsunami. The hands held his face for a little longer before sliding down and wrapping around his arm and shoulder. They attempted to tug him up, managing to just move him slightly without any help. "-nto…you…elp m…love." Ianto followed the source of the voice, seeing shapes through the blurry and making out what he thought must have been a face and a body attached. He couldn't think who it would be, he was just tired. They tried again, Ianto feeling as his arm was raised and torso just moved a little bit. It hurt so Ianto let out a noise.

A hand returned to his face, using the back if their fingers to brush down the side. It was soft and Ianto liked it more than the moving. He didn't want to move, it hurt and he was tired. "-nto, please…sofa." Ianto blinked, trying his best to listen to what they were saying but sound kept flying in and out. He couldn't get a proper fix like when you're trying to get the best temperature in the shower. Sofa. He heard sofa. That would be comfy, better than wherever he had landed. Much, much better. Maybe he would try to move then.

So, when the person (he hoped they were a person and not an alien) lifted his arm, Ianto pushed upwards with them, grasping around him for the nearest surface to steady himself. It was awkward and Ianto kept tipping sideways but he eventually found himself upright (he hoped) and taking small steps. He let himself be led, focused on keeping his feet from tangling up until he was lowered like a precious piece of bone china to the worn seat where Ianto could stretch himself and sleep for the rest of his days. The hands returned to his face, one combing it's way through his hair as a pair of lips pressed down on his forehead. He caught a whiff of their smell, coconut. Rhiannon wore that. He hoped it was her.

"Rhi-" he choked out, eyes already half lidded and voice croaky and quiet. A hand slide into his, giving it a squeeze before leaving. It must be her. Something warm was draped over him - a blanket - and Ianto melted like butter into it.

Finally, he let sleep take him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhiannon huddled in her chair with her second lot of tea. She was alone with the kids being at school and Johnny at work, and she was anxious. Ianto had passes out maybe an hour or so ago on the sofa and he hadn't woken since. Rhiannon didn't know what to do other than make him comfortable and keep an eyes on him. He was breathing fine and his heart sounded okay but she was still worried. She had known something was up but the daft sod kept it to himself. She knows she shouldn't have pushed him, it was cruel but Rhiannon could make up for it when she knew how to help.  
  
She sat with his head in her lap, hand brushing through Ianto's hair just how she knew calmed him. Her brother slept on for a few hours before Rhiannon felt him stiring in his spot, head moving against her leg as he looked around. Rhiannon gently pressed her hand to his forehead.  
  
“Ianto?” He groaned softly, torso arching and legs moving as he streched on the spot. His back popped and Ianto suddenly froze, hand flying to his ribs and holding on, his face twisted He slowly moved back to a more comfortable posiiton and then looked up at her. He looked a little lost. "Afternoon, cariad."

"What- What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Her fingers brushed his cheek, the skin soft but lacking any fat underneath. She could easily feel the bone.

"I- uh, we were having coffee and talking." Ianto said with uncertainty, eyes no longer looking up at her and instead were fixed on something he saw through the window.

"That's right, then you had a bit of a panic when I asked certain things, I pushed too far and you passed out "

"Oh." Ianto fiddled with the material of his shirt where it had untucked from his pants, folding and unfolding the corner if the white material. Rhiannon awkwardly leaned down, holding her tea out so not to spill any and kissing Ianto's pale and sweaty forehead. They settled into quiet for a moment or two, Ianto almost drifting off again under his sister's soothing touch.

"Will you tell me now?"

"What?" Ianto angled his chin up to look at her again. Rhiannon smiled to him, the middle section of her index finger brushing his jaw tenderly.

"What's wrong with you. I just want to help."

"I-" Her brother let out a sigh, eyes shutting briefly before she saw the blue again. "Okay…"

Rhiannon let Ianto sit up, taking a sip of her nose lukewarm tea and leaving it on the coffee table. Ianto's hair stuck up a little wildly at the back and Rhiannon was gently as she flattened it back down, soothing her brother at the same time. She watched him, waiting for Ianto to start explaining himself when he began to unbuttoned his shirt. She had removed his tie not long after he collapsed. Rhiannon watched, confusion turning to horror when the garment fell open to reveal his torso. His skin was just as pale, if not more, and bones starting to show through. She could see where his rubs ended at right underneath was the most hideous bruise she had ever seen. It contrasted with his complexion and was bigger than saucer plate, a mess of yellow and brown splatters. It looked painful.

"Ianto…cariad."

"I should explain."

"I thought you were a civil servant? What- were you attacked?"

"No- no god no, it's not that...I uh…I tripped- fell."

"Fell? At work?" 

"Mmhmm." Ianto nodded, chewing on his lower lip nervously and not catching his sister's eyes. He wasn't a fan of lying to her but he couldn't really tell her the true reason, it would bring so many more questions and Ianto couldn't give her those answers. He hated that he seemed so weak already.

"Did you at least go to doctor's?"

"Yes." No. No he didn't. Nor did he go to Owen because he couldn't. He too would ask questions and Owen Harper didn't care for him anyway, he knew just how the Londoner felt about him: Jack's part time shag and the tea boy who almost got the all killed 

"Did they say it was alright?"

"Just some rest." Was what he self prescribed not that he got muh of that anyway. Rest and a couple of pills every night to keep the pain at bay and stop any suspicions.

"Okay then…I'll let you lie back down," Ianto fumbled to put his shirt back on properly as she got up from her seat. He slowly moved back down so he was lying along the couch. Rhiannon smiled at him draping a blanket over him. "I'm going to have to go pick up Mica soon then I'll see what we're having for dinner."

Ianto nodded from his spot, watches as his sister disappeared from his vision. He turned his head slightly but found he couldn't see over the back of the sofa. Ianto could hear her though, pulling his blanket up higher and settling into the worn cushions. He had turned onto his side when Rhiannon's knees appeared and she handed him a glass. Sitting up, Ianto also took a pair of capsules from her outstretched hand and swallwoed them without bothering to ask what they were. "They should help with the pain, I hope."

"Thank you."

"Get some rest, Ianto dear."

~~~

Ianto woke again later when the wafting smell of food hit him. Usually Rhiannon's cooking would have him dashing to it, waiting impatiently for it to be set down before him, and eating it up quicker than a starving dog. But this time it just made his stomach roll and churn like a whirlpool. He didn't think he could eat it or anything right now. He wasn't hungry.

A hand on his cheek made him jolt, scaring him wider awake. He moved, eyes opening to see Mica standing beside him, a small smile on her face. She was still dressed in her school uniform but it was askew and her hair falling from her bunches. Ianto realised he has no idea what time it was.

"Mam says you're ill, Uncle Ianto."

"I uh…yeah, sweetheart."

"I hope you feel better soon." Mica said, kisses his forehead gently and adjusting the blanket from where it had fallen from his shoulders once he woke. Ianto couldn't help but smile her his niece.

"Thank you."

"Dinner is done. You're allowed to eat in the sofa tonight."

"Am I?" Mica nodded quickly, hair flicking around in a craze.

"I want to as well but I'm not allowed so you can have Myfanwy as company." Ianto hadn't noticed the plush Mica held tightly until it was tucked up under the blanket next to him. Ianto smiled a little wider at Mica, giving her a quiet thank you. "Love you, Uncle Ianto."

"Love you too, Mica."

Then she disappeared, foot falls loud as she skipped back towards the kitchen. Ianto took a minute to collect himself, fully wake up, before sitting up carefully. His side still twinged and felt weird as he moved, the pain meds he took earlier still working their way in his system. Ianto still didn't like the idea of eating. He moved the pillow under his head so he could sit against it, looking over the back of the sofa and resting his head on the large, squishy cushions. Rhiannon was moving about the kitchen, the kids at the table, no Johnny so Ianto assumed he was still at work.

"Here you go."

A tray appeared on his lap and Ianto almost jumped. He hadn't seen or heard Rhiannon leave the kitchen area but now she stood beside him, leaning down to place a plastic tray that held a plate, cutlery, a glass of water, and some pills on it. She smiled at him, hand moving to brush Ianto's hair back. Ianto let her, eyes fluttering shut and then opening again. "Some pills if you're in pain but take them after you've eaten."

Ianto nodded, watching his sister straighten out a mat in the coffee table then take away a used cup before he looked down at his meal. It smelt lovely but compelled his stomach to have fits. He glanced over at the others, they were joyfully eating away, Mica practically inhaling the food while David was a little more restrained. They were talking, probably about what they did or saw today. Ianto suddenly felt the urge to be with them, he wanted to eat with them or at least join the conversation. Only, he had no energy so he stayed put and played with his food.

~~~

  
Things managed to get considerable worse over the next couple of days. Ianto seemed to decline faster than the stocks in the Wall Street Crash. Rhiannon wasn't sure how it happened even if she spend so much time with him but she knew he'd only get much worse if he didn't get help.

Ianto just seemed so tired all of the time. He slept a lot on the sofa, Rhiannon hadn't wanted him to go home, not with the injuries he had. At first, she thought he was just exhausted from working and healing up but he had started to sleep longer and longer, nodding off during a TV show or straight after he had eaten. Speaking of eating, Rhiannon knew he wasn't stomaching enough. He picked at his meals, pushing it around and eating the measilest of proportions. They all tried to help him but they could only do so much and Rhiannon understand she'd have to approach the topic of doctors with Ianto.

She just wished she knew what was happening.

Ianto wouldn't talk to her, growing distressed whenever she brought up the subject, deflecting questions or excusing himself with exhaustion or claiming forgetfulness to stop anything she tried. Ianto was good at it but it was starting to grate on her. Rhiannon had no way of helping her brother and she hated it deeply.

Currently, Ianto was sleeping off the tiny bites he had at a late lunch, tucked up in David's bed while the boy slept in Mica's room temporarily. She didn't like how much time he was staying in bed, it couldn't be any good for his body. Rhiannon tried to get Ianto up and moving at least once a day but he just seemed to lose more and more evergy than he could replenish. The kids would be home soon, they knew not to exhaust their Uncle but it was tough for them. They loved him and wanted Ianto to do things with them that they always did. Only, Ianto could hardly stay awake a half day let alone take the two to the park or cinema. Rhiannon really did hate it. They all did.

A noise of distress caught her ear and she knew what it was immediately. She knew from the last few days Rhiannon had been looking after her brother as well as the many years she spend as his sister. So she dropped the towel covering her hand and set down a half washed plate to go running up the stairs.

"Ianto?" She called as she got to the ajar door. Rhiannon could hear the shuffling of a duvet and the slightly frantic breaths from Ianto. As quietly as she could, Rhiannon pushed open the door further, slipping inside and sitting beside his bed. The dark covers were twisted around him or falling off in places as he thrashed about. Rhiannon lightly touches his arm, rubbing small circles into it with her thumb when Ianto didn't flinch away. "Ianto, love, you need to wake up."

At first he didn't react, still trapped in whatever Hell his mind had created. His hands were grasping the fabric tightly and his gave was pulled into a grimace. However, after a couple of tries and gently holding or rubbing his arm, Rhiannon managed to get through to her kid brother. Ianto whined in his place, curling up under the duvet before he opened his eyes. They weren't completely focused and Rhiannon wasn't sure Ianto was actually seeing her. "Ianto? Cariad?"

Rhiannon brushed the hair back from his forehead, fingers resting again his temple as her thumb stroked the smooth skin of his cheek. Ianto let out a quiet whine, eyes slowly dragging over her face, taking her all in finally. Rhiannon smiled as best she could, kissing his forehead. "Good afternoon Ianto."

"Mmm…"

"You had a nightmare, cariad." That seemed to click in his mind and Ianto's face turned into something unhappy, hand reaching up to wrap sweaty fingers around her wrist and bring it down to his face. Ianto then buried his face in her palm, hiding slightly. She knew he felt embarrassed, he always did after a nightmare. So she kisses his forehead and let Ianto calm down, staying with him until they heard the front door open and close. She knows that would be David, home from his rugby club while Mica was staying at her friend house for the evening.

"David?" Ianto asked in a tired murmur. Rhiannon nodded, fingers still running through his hair. It had grown very the time he was hear, curling a little at the ends. A weeks growth of stubble sat on his face. They could hear David's movements down stairs, a loud thump told Rhiannon he'd set his kit down. He'd been needing a shower if he was muddy but Rhiannon knew David would want to see his uncle before he did anything. The hurried steps up the stairs confirmed that thought.

Next thing, David's head poked through the door and he knocked gently on it as he pushed it open further. Ianto moved to sit up, successfully hiding the wincing from David but not Rhiannon. She carefully helped him, pushing the pillows behind his back and brushing his hair down at the back. He gave her a look but said nothing and neither did she. Ianto's attention was then taken by David who had stopped at his side, muddied and sweaty but beaming at his uncle.

Rhiannon let them talk for a while, cleaning up the room by taking the dirty clothes or pushing teddies or comics to the side before sorting things out the same in Mica's room or downstairs. She came up again to tell David he needed a wash but stopped by the door when she heard her son talking, his excited demeanour from before vanished and now sounding much more timid.

"I have my first game in a month…I-I want you to come."

There was a beat of silence, Rhiannon biting her lip as they both waited for Ianto's reply.

"I'll try, kid. I'll really try."

~~~

"Uncle Ianto?"

"Uncle Ianto? Dinner's ready."

"Uncle Ianto?"

Ianto turned his head, the young voice filtering through his consciousness, bringing him out of the sleep he was in. Ianto kept his eyes shut, brow furrowing. A warm hand touched his forehead, forcing him to crack his eyes open just a bit. The low light was blinding enough and it too a moment for Ianto to get used to it. He could make out the shape of David beside his bed. He smiled as best he could.

" 'vid…"

"Mam made dinner, she asked me to come get you." His nephew said innocently, hand still pressed on his forehead. Ianto nodded slightly, eyes falling shut and his stomach flipping. He didn't want to eat but he didn't want to worry the kids or his sister. "Do you need help getting up?"

Ianto shook his head, lifting it from his pillow and pushing his covers off. He rubbed at his eyes and concealed a whimper as his ribs twinged with his movements. David asked him something but Ianto hardly heard it, forcing his eyes to open so he could get up. Things were a bit blurry at first but he blinked one or twice and it cleared. David was standing at his side, watching with slightly wide eyes and a frown. He forced a smile although he knew it wasn't very convincing. 

"Should I get mam, Uncle Ianto?"

"Mm- no…no, ss'fine." Ianto painfully managed to sit up, clenching his fist to distract himself from the flaring in his chest. Slowly, he got his feet over the edge of the bed and planted on the sofa carpet. He hadn't felt this weak since the cannibals or London and he hated it, especially in front of David and his family. He felt extremely ashamed. Staring down at his feet, Ianto willed the strength to appear as he tried to stand up. He just needs to make it downstairs and he'll be fine, he'll be sat down and fine. Just down the stairs, that's all.

Only, Ianto knew as he got to his feet, legs shaking heavily, that it wasn't that easy. He kept his hand against the bed which took most of his weight. Things spun around him a little and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut until it stopped. He didn't look at David, too cowardly to face him, knowing the kid was worrying. Ianto took in a breath, trying to find his balance as he forced a leg forward. It was painstakingly slow and the door seemed so far away, he wasn't sure he could do it. But he had to.

David spoke but Ianto didn't hear him, fully focused on getting to the door and moving his legs. But he found they would hardly cooperate. He couldn't lift them nor could he hardly stand without leaning against something. It was frustrating. Ianto hated it. He hated it and he hated himself. He was weak.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he grew more and more frustrated, more and more unable to move. He tried to step but his knee wobbled and caved in, crashing to the floor with a cry and swimming vision. Ianto's head collided with a cupboard and he couldn't get up and he couldn't focus. He couldn't breath, his lungs couldn't fill. Ianto was shaking, crying, and hurting. And he was stuck.

~~~

  
Johnny bound up the stairs after David called for them, taking them two at a time to get up there quicker. He them moved across the landing, stepping into David's room as the boy moved out of the way. Crumbled on the floor almost pathetically was Ianto, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes squeezed shut. Tears tracked down his face, his shoulders were shaking, and he was gasping for breath. So Johnny knelt down in front of him.

The first thing Johnny did was check that Ianto wasn't hurt, he found nothing and next he gently took his brother-in-law's face in his hands. Ianto flinched slightly and Johnny gently hushed him, thumbs stroking his cheeks and wiping away the falling tears. Johnny spoke quietly to him, muttering phrases of comfort he'd used many years before and knew had worked on a much younger and more fragile Ianto. Only, he could tell they weren't much use right now, he wasn't even sure Ianto could hear him.

"Ianto?… Ianto? Shit- okay." Johnny cursed to himself, pulling Ianto against his chest and rubbing at his back. "You need to breathe. You need to calm down for me and breathe, yeah?" Yet Ianto didn't react, he didn't try to do as Johnny asked. He kept panicking and gasping sharply. Johnny kisses his head softly and took his hand, squeezing it, trying to convey to Ianto that he is okay. That he is safe. It only seemed to help a little bit.

"Ianto, is there anyone we can call?…anyone that could help." At first, Ianto didn't reply. Johnny didn't expect him to, to be honest, the kid was panicking too much to do anything. Except, after a moment or two, Johnny was sure he felt the younger man nod. Johnny carefully moved him away, cradling his face again and looking at him. Ianto's eyes were tight shut and not likely to open yet and he was still struggling to breathe but somehow he managed to speak a name. It was quiet and half choked but Johnny caught it.

Rhys Wiliams.

It wasn't difficult to get the man on the phone, Johnny had him already in his contacts, he was just worried Rhys wouldn't be home or available. But thankfully he picked up after not too long.

"Johnny! Hey, how are you-"

"Rhys, sorry. Ianto asked me to call you."

"Ianto?" Johnny was sure he could hear Rhys' wife - Gwen? - in the background talking.

"Yeah. Shit- he's not doing so well, he's panicking and he told me to call you."

"Me? Why me? Is he okay? Hold on- Gwen!" Then Rhys continued to talk but he sounded far away from the phone, voice directed to his wife rather than Johnny. Meanwhile, Johnny kept his eyes on Ianto, still rubbing circles into his back and encouraging him to breath. Rhys returned not to long later. "We're coming over mate, if that's okay. Gwen said she's bringing a doctor."

Johnny didn't realised they had arrived until David shot closer to him, arms around Ianto protectively. He looked over his shoulder, in the doorway was Rhys, Gwen, and the man who was clearly the doctor. He had a bag with him which gave it away rather than his appearance. Gwen didn't stay long, leading Rhiannon away and downstairs while Rhys stayed in his spot, watching Ianto with caution and worry on his face. The doctor moved closer and David tightened his hold on his Uncle.

"Kid…" The man started, a london accent coming through. "I'm here to help your uncle." He explained except David shook his head, watching him wearily. Johnny knew the boy had been helping look after Ianto a lot and he was very close to him. David looked at Owen, clearly distrusting of this newcomer. "C'mon kid, I promise I won't hurt Ianto, promise. If I do, you can kick me out."

That seemed to satisfy David enough it move back a little, giving the doctor some space. He knelt in front of Ianto, Johnny stepping back just a bit. "Ianto? It's me, Owen. You know, the cranky doctor who can't do a lick of paper work?"

Ianto's head rolled to the side and Owen held his chin, his other hand pressed to his forehead. He still wasn't breathing properly and it was starting to really worry Johnny. "Your brother-in-law called me- well, Gwen did because Rhys got called, but that's not important. You're important right now, so, I'm here to help. I just need you to take a deep breathe for me, maybe open your eyes if you can."

Johnny watched in silence as the doctor worked, talking to Ianto about stuff that didn't seem relevant while also encouraging him to breathe or talk or look at him. Ianto didn't do any of it for a while until he suddenly managed to breathe in more than a strangled gasp. Owen gently praised him and guiding him to breath in and out over and over again until he was breathing properly on his own.

Next, Johnny watched as Owen coerced Ianto into opening his eyes. They weren't incredibly focused which concerned Johnny. Owen just praised him again and shone a small torch in them, clicking it off when he was finished. He then turned to Johnny. "We should get him into bed, let him rest a little while."

The two helped lift Ianto and maneuvered him back into David's bed, David himself tucking the duvet around Ianto who didnt take too long to fall back asleep. With one last look at Ianto, they all left the room and headed downstairs. Johnny went straight to Rhiannon's side, wrapping an arm around his distressed wife and comforting her softly while Owen stood awkwardly in the room and Rhys took his place beside Gwen. Davis hovered by the door, watching the number of adults closely.

"Rhiannon says he's been like this over the past few weeks, Owen." Gwen spoke up, her hands around a steaming mug of coffee. She looked almost guilty, her eyes cast down. Owen stepped forward, confusion written on his face.

"Weeks?" Rhiannon nodded. "Shit. What's wrong with him?"

"It's his ribs, or at least his chest. He's got horrible bruising there and he's growing more and more tired." Rhiannon explained, looking at Owen. "He sleeps so much and can't hardly walk."

The doctor nodded along as Rhiannon spoke, Johnny rubbing her shoulders to show his support. He was just as worried about Ianto as her, they had no idea what was going on, and they just wanted to help.

"Would you mind if I can by tomorrow? I'd like to give Ianto a quick check over."

"But Jack, Owen." Gwen said, looking at him. Owen, however, just waved her off.

"Jack won't mind. I won't be gone all day." He then looked at Rhiannon, who nodded. "Call whenever you might need me, however small the issue, yeah." Rhiannon nodded again, wiping at her eyes and still nodded. Gwen squeezes her hands before rising from her seat. With Rhys, Gwen moved from the door. Owen lingered, watching before following along. Johnny kisses his wife's cheek before joining them, holding the door open as the three left.

"Owen." He said, the doctor turning to face him. "Thank you."

He nodded and left without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen climbed out of his convertible for the umpteenth time, looking over at the estate buildings. He'd been visiting the Davies' household almost every day for the past few weeks, sometimes with Tosh or Gwen or just himself, the women would also show up on their own when he they had time.

The one person who didnt visit nor ask after Ianto was Jack.

Owen didn't really question it. The bloke was busy, running around after weevils and stopping aliens from kidnapping people, the usual. Owen was just focused on working at the Hub then helping Ianto at his sister's house. The kid was in a mess and Owen had no idea how he got there but he was going to help him no matter what. They were mates and it was his duty as a doctor. It would help if Ianto opened up to him, or someone else but he's tight lipped about the whole thing which just concerned Owen even more.

The door opened before he even got there, David waiting for him expectantly. It made him smile a little how dedicated the boy was to Ianto. Owen had met the girl too and found she was just as loving of her uncle.

He stepped into house, kicking of his shoes and hanging his coat up as he had come accustomed to. David shut the door and moved around him, heading to the stairs immediately. Owen follows a little slower, waving to Rhiannon who caught his eye from the kitchen. He found she made coffee just as good as her brother and half wondered if it was a genetic thing.

Climbing the stairs, Owen walked to the room he always went to and pushed open the door. David had taken his spot beside Ianto, who was awake and quietly talking to his nephew. His hair looked like it had been trimmed and a shave applied to his face. If it wasn't for the bags under his eyes and weight loss, Ianto wouldn't have looked all that different from how he usually looked. He looked over at Owen as he stepped into the room, smiling a little tired smile.

"Here again?" The Tea boy asked, the typical sarcasm falling in despite how exhausted he sounded. Owen exhaled from his nose and smirked, nodding.

"You love these visits and you know it."

Ianto didn't reply but a faint smirk rested on his lip as he sat up. Nobody commented on the visible wince and slight struggle he faced. Owen just pressed his hand to his forehead, it was warm and a little clammy, and asked if he'd eaten today.

Later on, once Owen had finished checking the Welshman over and helping him with any pain he felt, Rhiannon called him into the sitting room with a cup of coffee Owen couldn't turn away. It was heavenly after missing Ianto's brews over the past month or so. He hates to admit it but Owen thinks he might not have noticed his absence if it wasn't for showing up in the mornings and not having a steaming mug waiting for him.

Rhiannon watched him as he sipped it, savouring the taste. Owen knew she wanted to talk but he didn't push her to speak.

"Owen…"

"Mmhmm?"

"Ianto- is he...Jack Harkness is your boss right?" Owen nodded, biting his lip a little, knowing he can't reveal to much. He didn't need to go retconning Ianto's family. Owen waited for Rhiannon to continue, he wasn't sure where this was going to go. "Does he get along with Ianto?"

"Well- yeah? As far as I know, why?"

"He had a nightmare last night, calling out to this Jack. He sounded scared of him." Rhiannon fiddles with a loose thread on her sleeve. "I thought maybe he was someone who hurt Ianto."

"Hurt Ianto?"

"He just sounded so terrified." Rhiannon then shrugged, sipping her own coffee and not looking at Owen. He chewed on his lip a little harder now, trying to think back through all the times he'd seen those two together. Owen thought they were boyfriend or fuck buddies or whatever. Maybe Jack had scolded Ianto once or twice, maybe a little too harshly and maybe they could have stepped in but he was sure Jack had never raised a hand to him.

The doctor did wonder how he got so bruised and he couldn't stop the thoughts invading his mind.

"I can talk to Jack, if you want?"

~~~

Ianto fiddles with the string of his hoodie as Tosh and Gwen spoke to each other, gossiping about things that had happened at the hub or whole on a mission that he was only half listening to. He was tired but Ianto wanted to see them, wanting to talk to them. They took time out of their say to visit him when they could have just gone home or stopped somewhere else. Ianto knew he was cutting into Owen's evening time when he would usually be on the pull when the doctor came round after a day at work. He felt a little guilty that he'd added this extra work load onto him but Ianto didn't voice it or he would just earn a glare and a tut and someone telling him to stop thinking like that.

It was true though.

He doesn't really remember the first night Owen came over, Rhiannon had relayed it all back to him when he asked. Half of him felt embarrassed that they had to see him like that while the other half was slightly relieved that finally they saw. Finally they knew he was in pain and not his usual self.

"How's Myfanwy." Ianto blurted out suddenly, causing the two women to fall quiet and look at him. Tosh's hand, which sat on top of his, squeezed his fingers gently. Gwen cleared her throat unnecessarily and then smiled at him.

"She's certainly missing you, Ianto." She tells him. He looks at her, then Tosh, and then back at Gwen again. "We've been looking after her, don't worry."

"Um…under my desk- the tourist one, is a large bar of chocolate. She usually gets them once every three weeks but I haven't-"

"We'll make sure she gets it, Ianto." Tosh said, smiling at him and he managed to smile back.

~~~

David raced home, his heart pounding in his chest almost as hard as his bag hit his back. He could feel his books, pencil case, and lunchbox being thrown around in it like they were in a earthquake. David didn't think about them though, he kept running. He kept sprinting even as his lungs began to burn and his legs hurt. His face felt increasingly hot and sweat built up under his uniform. Concrete pavement scuffed his schools.

He skidded around a corner, almost losing his balance but managing to keep upright. His house was in sight and David urged himself on, strides reaching as wide as they could. He reached the path to the door, cutting the corner over the grass and slamming through the door.

His abrupt entrance caught the attention from his mam who stared at him as he moved into the sitting room, his bag being thrown down. His mam looked annoyed, mouth opening to surely scold him but he cut her off.

"Jack's coming."

The air turned tense and his mam moved out into the hall, hand on the door handle. She looked back at him and David nodded, sprinting his way up the stairs and to his uncle's room. He was asleep, like he usually was so David quietly sat beside him, gently stroking his hair. Ianto didn't stir and David kept his eyes on the doorway.

"It's okay, Uncle Ianto."

~~~

Rhiannon watched as the tall man in the billowing coat marched his way up their path with a determined look set in his unfortunately handsome face. At first she couldn't imagine him working as a civil servant, in his 1940s get up that somehow fit perfectly in the 21st century. Then she felt the feeling of disdain grow as she studied him. Rhiannon decided she didn't want him near her little brother, especially not if Ianto's nightmares were true. Holding the door, Rhiannon blocked the man from coming inside once he reached her.

"Why hello Miss…?" He smirked at her, looking sleazy and full of himself. He expected her to introduce herself but Rhiannon didn't find him as appealing as he probably thought she would. She could guess it helped him catch many other woman or men whenever he pleased. "Is Ianto Jones here?" 

"Why should I tell you?"

Harkness' smirk fell quickly and his eyes turned a little dark. His whole demeanor changed, no longer the dashing, flirty bloke. But Rhiannon hardy felt intimidaed, holding the door a little tighter when he put his palm against it to push it open.

"I need to talk with him."

"He's sleeping." She pointed out so matter of factly.

"Wake him up."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Harknss raised an eyebrow, shocked as though he'd never been told no before.

"I said no, now leave." He looked like be wanted to argue, looking over her head and into the house before huffing and stepping back. She didn't look away as he walked back down the path and disappeared down the road, the squeal of tires signalling his exit. Then, Rhiannon shut the door and fell against it, sighing deeply. She was confused. So confused. She had no idea why her brother was, why he was having nightmares, why his boss was apart of those nightmares, and why he wouldn't talk to them.

All Rhiannon knew was that she needed to help Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto felt like he was getting better. No. He knew he was getting better. Owen says he is, so did Rhiannon. At first he didn't believe them, he couldn't see it. But now he could. Finally, Ianto could believe them and he was even up and walking again. His ribs were healing, his body was letting him eat more than a mouthful. However, he still felt tired a lot. He still slept most of the time still bit when he was up he'd come downstairs with some help, sit on the sofa, be with the kids.

It was nice and Ianto was happy with himself.

He was quite excited because if he gets better he could start doing normal things again. Ianto could take the kids out to the park or to the cinema, see Myfanwy again, drink coffee. Ianto was happy and he knew Rhiannon was proud which just made him feel all the more better.

Right now it was just him and her at home, they were together on the sofa, Ianto's head resting in Rhiannon's lap as sh8e strokes the side of his face. Casino Royale was playing and Ianto was watching half awake as Daniel Craig shot men, flirted with women, and saved the day. The newer Bonds weren't his favourite but the two of them were watching them in chronological order and Rhiannon quite fancied Craig as Bond. A blanket was thrown over him, keeping him warm. He'd eaten earlier, a slice of toast with some juice which had made his sister happy.

Thankfully, Owen wasn't scheduled to visit for a while, the kids were still at school, and nobody else would be coming over so Ianto and Rhiannon had the house to themselves. Ianto missed spending time with her while he was in London. Holiday visits and the odd phone call hadn't been enough and the two has regrettably fallen estranged until Ianto had found the courage to phone her just before Torchwood One had fallen.

A yawn escaped his throat which he failed at hiding and he hardly noticed as his eyes fell shut. Rhiannon's hand skin through his hair, gently massaging at his head. It was soothing and Ianto leaned into it, relaxing completely. Coupled with the painkillers he was on, Ianto was drifting off to sleep before he even realised.

A gently shake to his shoulder woke him up some time later. His head was no longer on Rhiannon's knees but a pillow and his sister was leaning down in front of him, hand gently jostling his shoulder. She smiles at him when she realised Ianto was awake.

"Hey, I'm heading out to get Mica now, I was going to take a detour to the shops. Do you want anything?" She asked, her hand moving to gently stroke his cheek. Ianto shook his head, stretching just a little bit and rubbing his eyes. "David should be back soon, if you need anything, just call."

"Mmhmm." With that, Rhiannon kissed his cheek lightly and moved back, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ianto watched her, sitting up.

"I made you some sandwiches if you want. You don't have to eat then but if you're going to take any more pills, you don't them on an empty stomach."

"I know, Rhi." Ianto moaned but smiled lightly at her. She kissed his forehead again and gently ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you later then." Ianto waved slightly, watching her leave and hearing the door open and shut in one swift movement. Ianto sighed quietly to himself now that he was alone. He didn't feel like eating but he rose anyway. Ianto stumbled around the house, keeping his legs moving as he leaned against counters, walls, and chairs. It kept him awake mostly until David can rushing through the door.

The kid's dramatic entrance startled him a little but Ianto tried not let it show so he pulled a smile and steadied himself against the kitchen table. David looked at him, beaming almost and giving him a quick hug before dropping his bag on the floor and heading to tbe the kitchen. Ianto watched him, slowly following after him.

"How was your day?" Ianto asked, watching David as he poured himself some orange juice and grabbed a handful of biscuits from a packet.

"It was okay." He answered after scoffing a one of them down. Ianto nodded slightly, pushing at the side of his bottom lip with his tongue. David glanced at him, smiling a little more. "I have some homework, you can help me if you want?"

"Is it maths?" David shook his head, telling him it was ICT instead. Ianto was okay with that, he wasn't a fan of maths, definitely not equations and fractions. Ianto knew Tosh could help David much quicker with ICT than him whether Ianto was ill or not but Ianto knew what he was doing at least. "Maybe then."

"Have you eaten today, Uncle Ianto? Had a drink? Took your meds?" His nephew's concern was endearing and made him smile but Ianto half wished he wouldn't worry so much, he didn't need to be worrying about him, not at his age and with school to focus on.

"I had some this morning. Your mam left me some sandwiches but I don't feel like them, you can have them if you want." David watched him for a bit, eyes flickering over him and taking in his appearance before nodding slowly.

"Sure."

Soon enough, fatigue pulled Ianto down into one of the chairs where the plate of sandwiches sat, practically glaring, untouched and covered in clingfilm. A glass was set out, empty and mocking him. Even David crunching on those biscuits seemed like a threat to his inability to stomach anything and the queasiness that would disappear. Ianto narrowed his eyes at the plate and glass, pushing them both away from him but found their judgement still stayed. He turned his attention to David next, who was plonked on the sofa, eating away, and watching some cartoons.

When Ianto felt his eyes begin to droop, he decided he'd head back to bed. He was exhausted but he managed to rise from his chair, pushing it under the table and leaning against the counter as he shuffled around the house. David's gaze stayed on the TV and Ianto didn't bother to interrupt him. Dragging his feet along the linoleum which switched to carpet half way, Ianto succeeded in making it to the bottom of the stairs. Letting go of the wall, Ianto grasped the handrail tightly. Part of him said he shouldn't take the stairs if he was so tired but Ianto wanted to get to bed, he didn't want to sleep on the sofa, not in front of David. He also wanted to prove that he could move around on his own and he could get up and down the flight without assistance.

Lifting his foot, Ianto placed it down on the first step, looking down and watching where he put it. A moment passed before Ianto could bring his other foot up to join it. Ianto rubbed his eyes, hand still clenched around the rail. He was tired. Extremely tired. With great effort, Ianto moved his right foot to the next step then his left, then his right to the next one them his left, right then left. Ianto slowly climbed upwards, trying to keep his mind focused on getting his foot up each step. 

Suddenly the world seemed to spin and Ianto lost his grasp on the handrail, exhaustion hitting him dead on and causing him to sway. He let out a soft moan, and squeezed his eyes shut. Next, he brought his foot up to continue his journey. However, his mind didn't quite catch up with where he needed it and his foot, toes just gracing the curved edge, missed the mark completely. His heart leapt in his chest as he realised what just happened. Ianto's arms flailed at his sides, one reaching for the railing but failing to find it while the other struck out forwards, intending on breaking his fall.

Ianto hardly saw himself actually fall, it happened all too quick for his mind to catch up and one minute he was standing and the next he had hit his head, ribs screaming at him and everything went black.

~~~

"Uncle Ianto?"

A rough thud had alerted David, head snapping to the left. He hesitated for a moment after he called, listening for any other sound and turning off the television to stop it playing over anything. There was no reply and David carefully slide from the sofa and he stood up to walk to the stairs. He shouted to his uncle a couple more times along the journey but he gained no response which just worried David more.

Rounding the corner, what he saw made David gasp and pale.

He fumbled for his phone, a gift courtesy of Owen so they could keep in touch incase David had any questions or worries. Once, David has procured the device, he bound up the stairs, carefully not to knock Ianto, and sat beside his uncle's head. David called Owen, breathing picking up and panic setting in which made his fingers shake. At first, he struggled to push the buttons but he eventually managed to get it ringing.

While David waited for Owen to pick up, he reached down, hand touching Ianto's head. He couldn't tell if his uncle was alive or not and that just set of his anxiety even more. He couldn't check to see if Ianto was breathing and David didn't want to move him in case he just made things worse.

" 'ello?" Owen's voice made David jump and he almost dropped the phone.

"O-Owen?!"

"What's wrong, kid?"

"It's- it's Uncle Ianto- he's-"

"Slow down, kid. Take a breath." David did and it was shaky. "Now, tell me what happened? Where are you?"

"At home…I-I was watching TV, I don't know what he did but he's on the stairs-" He let out an involuntary whimper. "I think he's-"

"Don't think like that, David. I'll be there as quick as I can." David could hear Owen moving about, he said something but it wasn't directed at the phone. "I'm going to hang up now, David. Is your mum there?"

"N-No, she's out with Mica…hurry, please." Owen promised he would and then the line cut off. David felt alone, eyes not leaving his uncle's head. He gently smoothed down the hair at the back, trying to keep his mind on anything but what could be true. 

An amount of time passed before David heard the engine roll up outside, it felt like hours, maybe even days. David wiped old tears from his eyes. The door opened and the doctor appeared, taking in what he saw. He swore which usually would have made David smirk, especially when his mam scolded Owen or his dad. But David didn't find it funny this time.

I called your mum on the way here, she should be back soon." Owen said, looking right at David who nodded silently. Part of him didn't want his mam to come back, he didn't want her to shout at him or be mad that David hadn't been watching Ianto. He felt guilty. He didn't know Ianto was going upstairs, David would have helped otherwise.

"Okay, David, we're going to have to move him." David nodded, watching Owen now instead of Ianto. Owen pulled a smile but it didn't reach far, he then moved closer to Ianto, checking him over. David didn't know what he was looking for but watch quietly. Owen managed to lift his uncle and get him down but it didn't settle David's worries.

David followed him down as Owen careful settle Ianto on the floor, away from the front door in case anyone came in and trod all over them. Owen knelt by his head, fingers pressed to Ianto's neck and ear by his mouth. "He's breathing."

David nodded, relief flooding through him a little but not fully quenching the panic he felt. The door shot open behind him and Dvaid spun around, his mam rushing into the main part of the house. Mica trailed behind her, anxiously fiddling with the hem of her jumper. David moved over to her when Rhiannon knelt beside her brother. He pulled Mica into a hug, shielding her from the adults. Mica grasped his sleeve, looking up at him, confused.

"What's wrong with Uncle Ianto?" 

"He- he fell…but Owen said he'd help, he's going to be okay…"

The front door opened and shut again, David seeing his dad come through without a word. He didn't look happy. David just held Mica closer. He didn't want to watch what Owen was doing or to see his man's face. It was all too scary and David hated it.

Sirens blared outside and David froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
